Food displays often include panels that act to shield food from human breath particles and airborne bacteria, which are generally referred to as sneeze or breath guards. For instance, clear panels are generally placed on a buffet, salad bar, or similar type of food display to protect food from various forms of potential contamination. Some health and safety codes for various jurisdictions require a shield be placed in a certain position relative to the food display. It is desirable that the panels of the food display be easily adjustable so that the food display can be modified for cleaning or different uses.